


Shades of Blue: (Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler/Fem!Reader)

by jennthejerk



Series: Hamilton x Reader Fan Fics [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, a bunch of fluff, so sweet it'll probs give you a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennthejerk/pseuds/jennthejerk
Summary: You begin to wonder about a different type of future between Eliza and yourself through shades of blue. (SUPER FLUFFY)





	Shades of Blue: (Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler/Fem!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Request: From Anon - “Eliza x reader. Best friends secretly in love. Both in Uni and look forward to saturday because it's their movie night where they have an excuse to cuddle and be sickeningly adorable. Also it'd be grand if you let eliza confess her love at the end of the fic. Thanks Xx”

_E: Are you off work yet?_  
_You: just clocked out. Got the movies?_  
_E: of course. Got the snacks?_  
_You: you know it_  
_E: hurry home and be safe_  
_You: I'll be as careful as always. See you in a few_  
_E: see you soon hon xx_

You smiled at your phone, the message from Eliza making you grin. You just finished your shift at the local bar, Death and Co. and the only things keeping you from killing someone were your fear of prison food and Saturday movie night with Eliza.

The two of you shared an apartment while completing college studies, finding it easier and less lonely. Eliza is studying Child Psychology and though it seemed like a daunting major to have, she still managed to constantly wear a smile.

Saturday movie night was started not long after the two of you became housemates following a night where each of you rented a movie for the other, so you watched them both. Paired with fuzzy blankets, junk food, and the occasional pillow fort, it became a tradition.

One Saturday, Eliza fell asleep during the second movie, promptly using you as a full-body pillow; you couldn’t say you had an issue with it without being a liar. The absence of a rejection to the cuddling made it a regular happening at nearly any time.

That was when the dichotomy of emotions called romantic feelings was directed towards the woman who became your best friend. Now you weren’t opposed to dating in general, you just didn’t want them to demolish what was already there. You knew it was a cliche, but what were you to do?

Never tell her how you felt and stay in the unofficial official friend zone for all of eternity while yearning for something more in the shadows? Yes, that was exactly what you were going to do, good thinking self.

You were walking to your car in the night, headed to wherever was closest for the night’s meal which consisted of varying chip flavors, almost every kind of candy imaginable, and two-liter bottles of soda you two would drink out of because cups were unnecessary.

Weaving through the aisles caused your mind to aimlessly wander to how the past nine months with Eliza as a roommate have affected your life, aka make it 1000 times better.

The day you met flashed into your mind and the memory graced your face with a smile. It was very early into the year, the both of you still bright-eyed and bushy-tailed at the idea of being responsible and functioning citizens.

The sky was a striking blue, not a cloud in sight to hide an inch of the sky’s radiance. On this particular day, the football team had a game and the players were getting hyped up by fellow students in the courtyard. Eliza was cheering for them with the rest of the crowd, but in the midst of the ever-growing chaos, she was shoved to the ground by a harsh elbow or shove.

You rushed to the girl’s aid, helping to dust her off after the fall. She thanked you and the two of you exchanged numbers, promising to make plans to hang out sometime soon. As she walked away, you noticed that now this girl was in your life, you felt happier, that you had more possibilities now than you ever had.

Some weeks later, the two of you were great friends and when she offered an invitation to visit her family upstate for a brief vacation, you had no idea what to say except for yes. The two of you became close friends after she took you to the ocean, a place she could always let loose and be herself.

You both shared stories about your good times and your hardships, bonding through your shared struggles and joys experienced in life. The ocean was a dark blue, almost navy, and was comforting. The sound of the waves knocking against the shore soothed the both of you through tears from the hard times and was listening while you were laughing so hard you cried.

You recalled a happening merely weeks ago when you suffered your harsh and abrupt ending of your relationship with Andrew. You had witnessed him playing tonsil tennis with someone you considered a friend- Yolanda, the skank - while you were on a shopping trip with Eliza and her sisters.

Eliza saw him first and tried to steer you away, but you saw what was happening before she could divert your attention from the scene.

You let out an agonized shout of his name, immediately turning on your heel and running out of the mall. Peggy and Angelica were confused until Eliza whispered a small “that’s her boyfriend” before she went to chase after you.

You sought refuge in the powder blue car that belonged to Eliza, the familiarity easing the pain only slightly. Eliza sat with you in the car, holding you as you sobbed into her hair.

Later on, you learned that Andrew also tried to run after you, but Angelica and Peggy stopped him in his tracks with an uppercut and right hook to the man’s jaw before they were escorted out by security.

That evening while the four of you were eating out of a tub of Ben and Jerry’s, you finally let your mind register what your heart was feeling for your best friend. She’s always been there for you ever since you met her, and she never let you down.

You knew each other’s biggest secrets, how to make the other smile and the quirks that made you both who you were. She accepted you for you and you did the same for her, unwavering in your support of your best friend.

Would all of that carry into a relation- no. You can’t think of that.

Once everything was bought and you were finally back at the apartment, you took a deep breath. Eliza meant too much to you to risk losing her to yourself, you thought, so you kept everything harbored.

“I’m home!” You shouted into the apartment and you instantly received a reply from Eliza. “Hi home, I’m Eliza! Now come in here and look at my pillow fort!” Her voice was jovial and it made your heart grow in size just by hearing it.

“I’m coming, my dearest!” You set down a couple of the bags weighing you down and went to where Eliza was standing in the living room, putting the final touches on where the two of you would spend your Saturday night.

 

After holding a sad Eliza after Boy In The Striped Pajamas to the two of you nearly destroying the fort while rolling around laughing to Monty Python and The Holy Grail, the night was a success.

“Hey Liz, pick the next movie while I’m making popcorn, kay?” You tell her as you get up from the living room floor and head to the kitchen. Eliza responds with a simple yet effective “Kay,” and begins to peruse the movie selection for what to watch next.

Minutes later, the microwave sounded a familiar beep and the aroma of buttered popcorn filled the air. “It’s starting!” Eliza notifies you as you pour the popcorn into a bowl so the two of you wouldn’t get the butter from the inside of the bag on the back of your hands. Eliza found that bothersome and didn’t like the coarse feeling when her hand scraped against the bag while trying to get the popcorn out.

Upon seeing the movie she picked you, you let out a laugh and reveled in the nostalgia. It was one of the first movies the two of you watched together.

“Oh, When Harry Met Sally, only the movie we constantly watch to the point we can recite it word for word. What a surprise.” You were smiling and since you absolutely loved this movie and seeing Eliza smile, you had no problem with watching it yet again.

“Oh I know, such a shocker!” Eliza mocked. “Now sit down and watch it again! And don’t hog the popcorn this time!”

 

**"I love that you get cold when it is 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle in your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night."**

The two of you mouthed Harry’s lines word for word, knowing it like your own name. Suddenly, Eliza paused the movie. “Hey Liz, are you okay? You always love this scene.” You worried now; When Harry Met Sally is one of her favorite movies right after Sleepless In Seattle and she never paused it, especially not during the love confession.

“Yeah! Uh, yeah. I’m okay. But I have something to say to you, it’s urgent.” What was she doing? Normally, nothing came before movie night, and nearly nothing came before 90s romcoms.

“Okay… I’m listening.” You turned to face her intently, still nervous for what she was about to say.

“I’ve been trying to keep this from happening, but I - oh my gosh movies make this look so much easier- I love you. And not in the friendship way -oh my god this is such a cliche moment- but I really love you. I love the way you always make sure to put the popcorn into a bowl because you know how I hate getting butter on my knuckles.”

“I love how you make coffee for us on Sundays after buying donuts from I Donut Care down the block and are always sure to get the maple icing ones for me because they’re my favorite. I love how you are always helping people even if you don’t believe you deserve everything you give to people. I love you, and I have for a long time.”

You didn’t know what to say, so you said nothing. Instead, you kissed her cheek and turned away, your nerves and heart having a WWE match to where you have no idea what to do. Eliza saw your indecision and moved a hand to cup your cheek, bringing your face to hers in a sweet kiss that was long overdue.

When the two of you separated, you answered her with a simple “I love you too,” and went to kiss her again. It was by far the best movie night you have ever had.


End file.
